1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual tire pressure equalizer and indicator.
More specifically, this invention relates to such devices having a rotary indicator adapted to show in a general way the pressure within the dual tire system and to indicate when the pressure is lower than a preset limit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there have been dual tire pressure equalizers and indicators. An example is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,445 which issued Sept. 16, 1947 to A. H. Davidson. In such earlier devices, a piston-operated valve exposed on one side to pressure to the dual tire pressure system, and on the other side to spring means, valves off the connection between the two tires when the pressure in the system drops. This saves both tires from going flat. Additionally, the piston has a linear extension which indicates through a transparent dome the status of the pressure in the system.
Another example of such a device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,882,455 which issued Oct. 11, 1932 to D. H. Spicer. In this patent, the pressure sensing means in the dual tire equalizer is also a piston covered by a rubber layer which, on a pressure drop, seats on a seat to close off the connection between the two tires.
The devices in the prior art have been lacking in easily readable means for indicating the pressure in the tire system.
3. Summary of the Invention
Under the present invention, the equalizer provided features a moveable wall adapted to valve off the connection between the dual tires, the moveable wall having an upstanding arm, the upper end of which is connected to a rotary indicator journaled in an opening in the equalizer housing, the indicator being masked except for a window through which only a portion of the indicator is visible. Segments of the indicator are color/coded so that the condition of the pressure may be readily seen from a distance.